legacy_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vesparians
There are many places within the galaxy that remain undiscovered. One of those things is the System of Vespara. The system has about 15 planets and two asteroid belts. within the center of the system sits the system's sun. the closest planet is nothing more than a desert and inhospitable to all life forms. the 2nd planet is a desert like terran planet that can support life This planet is known as Vescovia. The farthest planet from the sun is a massive terran winter planet that has hardly any light It's locked in a near constant night. This Planet is Vesoria. Both planets were born with life. the The Vespara system is located on the edge of the known galaxy close to bakura but far enough away to still be well within range of the Chiss empire, and the Ssi-Ruu star cluster. Vescovians are the massive lizards that are built for surviving in any form of desert wasteland like planet. The heat does not affect them, the sun does not bother them. But they are not fond of the cold, or the night. it takes them years to be able to see at night as their planet is in a near constant day time. The cold affects them greatly they have to dress warmly or avoid going outside until they have acclimated after years of living in that area. But they do not need to acclimate in a environment they are used to. The Vesorians are a canine like breed of being that are used to living in cold environments, and in the darkness of night. But much like their reptilian brethren they can acclimate just as easily as they can. Each race has built their own culture from where they were born. Both Races are born warriors, they love to fight and will constantly battle themselves or each other if they had the chance. The Vescovians are ruled by two groups. The first group is the ruling Tribe, the chief of that tribe rules over all the tribes of Vecovia. His or her word is law. The second is the Elder council. This council can make sure the head chief does not get ahead of him or herself, by passing laws that do nothing for the tribes. This council is made up of members of all the vescovian tribes on the planet. It's not a senate because who ever is the oldest in the tribe and does not have power is placed on the council. But the elder council's main Concern is to make sure all the commoners who were not lucky enough to be part of a noble tribe family are taken care off, to make sure no one is left behind or in poverty and after centuries of being in power the council has had little trouble doing that. The Vesorians don't have such a system. They are ruled by one group. That group is the High Council headed by the Speaker. This council decides everything. But unlike the unity of the3 Vescovians, the vesorians do not have tribal groups. They were pack beings. but as they grew in power and strength the high council was formed when to many cities were burned to the ground due to unneeded wars. Unlike the Vescovians the council is a elected position not a right. The Elder council is far more efficent because rich nobles and such have no power to sway the elders. Unlike with the High Council of Vesoria, it's corrupt and political parties make it almost useless. The provincial Governors have more power than the council due to the3m actually passing laws and such that help the people. but the Council is still needed when the planetary laws must be passed or war is declared. The first race to reach the star was the Vescovians, due to how unified they were in comparison to the Vesorians they did not let red tape hold them back. But the vesorians were right on their heels. But the Vesorians were far far more technologically advanced than the Vescovians, but by a very narrow margin. The Vescovians knew how to build sturdy ships though. The only reason why the Vesorians were more advanced was their mastery of Stealth tech, shielding, and all things electronic in nature. When the two races met each other both knew that they needed the other and so they would agree to work together and they did. By working together both races peeked quickly. This was long before the republic and the sith discovered the Vespara system. When the sith and republic discovered the Vespara system was already populated and colonized all but the lone world near the star. Vespara Prime the Capitol of the system was a massive marvel of both races. Only Vescovia, and Vesoria matched it's beauty. Withtheir discovery both sides found out that both races were massively gifted in the force. Almost 95% of both races were gifted with the force. The Jedi took this chance to try and teach them the ways of the light side, and so did the sith. All groups would share their tech but the vesparians. They kept their stealth and shield tech to themselves for it only grew far more advanced than the sith empire's and the old republic's tech. Ships would start to disappear near the system, only for the vesparians to learn how to build that class themselves. But due to their martial skills the vesparians were desired as shock troops for either side, but never got them due to the lack of the Vesparaians want to get involved in outside wars. This would go one for quite a long time. When the clone wars hit the vesparians grew only stronger but also much more frightened of the republic and the CIS. They feared what would drive them into the ground, but the Vesparians were also at war with the Ssi-Ru who were trying to use them for their droid tech. But after the clone wars the Vesparians Saw what the Galactic Empire was for what it was, they fled. After stealing all the tech and ships they could they would erase their existance from the data banks of the empire and vanished from the galaxy once more. The two powers that knew where they were was the Chiss and the Ssi-Ru. Fighting them constantly and gaining ground the Vesparians grew in strength. But then the Federation came and the Kelet wars. The Vesparan Star empire was once more forced into the light, but would stay out of the fighting as they retreated back to their home system after many years of constant fighting of each other, and the shrouded empire. recovering their strength during the years after wards both races are at each other throats wondering who is going to attack who. Vespara Prime was a shadow of it's former glory now, but still the shining jewel of the system.